Halloween Challenge 2012
This is the home page for the DSFF wiki 2012 All Hallow's Eve Challenge! Contest Description Darkspore Fanfiction is celebrating the ghools of Hallows Eve with a contest for the scariest and creative Darkspore for a special Halloween fan made expansion. Rules #You may make one entry for each enemy, please give a front and side picture, and your name. #Entries must be given in the alloted time limit. #You may only vote once for each enemy. Please do NOT vote until all entries have been made. #You may NOT vote for your own creation. #Ties will be decided by a tie-breaker vote.(see 7) #Votes must be made within the given time limit. #In the event of a tie, a time limit will be given. The entry with the most votes wins the contest. First Challenge: Jack'O'Lantern This will be a Bioplasm Minion. Do what ever you want to, but it must bear some resemblence to a Jack'O'Lantern. All entries must be made by Sept. 9th. The deadline for voting is Sept. 16th. Voting session has ended, here are the results: First Place SkySlayer3217 's Entry Second Place Gulgolet2000's Entry Third Place (Tied with...) Crogenitor SkyGrexor/SkyRider's Entry Matvakama's Entry Honorable Mentions Piminy's Entry Fungus3's Entry IceBite's Entry Pumpkin Challenge Poll Poll results DO NOT VOTE IN THIS POLL ANYMORE This contest has reached the specified deadline (September 9, 2012), so all entrys that were submited will now be voted. Which will you vote for? NOTE: if you have entered a creature for this contest, you cannot vote for your own entry. Gulgolet2000's entry Piminy's Entry Fungus3's Entry Crogenitor SkyGrexor/SkyRider's Entry SkySlayer's Entry Matvakama's Entry IceBite's Entry Second Challenge: Werewolf This second challenge is creating a Necro Lieutenant. Do what ever you want to, but it must bear some resemblence to a Werewolf. All entrys must be made by Sept. 22. Currently accepting Votes. Deadline: Sept. 29th, 2012 Fungus3's Entry Crogenitor SkyGrexor's Entry Matvakama's Entry IceBite's Entry SkySlayer's Entry Gulgolet2000's Entry Werewolf Challenge Poll This contest has reached the specified deadline (September 22, 2012), so all entrys that were submited will now be voted. Which will you vote for? NOTE: if you have entered a creature for this contest, you cannot vote for your own entry. Gulgolet2000's entry Piminy's Entry Fungus3's Entry Crogenitor SkyGrexor/SkyRider's Entry SkySlayer's Entry Matvakama's Entry IceBite's Entry Third Challenge: Bat This third challenge is creating a Mortaero Minion. Do what ever you want to, but it must bear some resemblence to a bat of some sort. All entrys must be made by Sept. 22. Currently accepting Votes. Deadline: Sept. 29th, 2012 Piminy's Entry Fungus3's Entry SkySlayer's Entry Matvakama's Entry IceBite's Entry Crogenitor SkyGrexor's Entry Gulgolet2000's Entry Bat Challenge Poll This contest has reached the specified deadline (September 22, 2012), so all entrys that were submited will now be voted. Which will you vote for? NOTE: if you have entered a creature for this contest, you cannot vote for your own entry. Piminy's Entry Fungus3's Entry SkySlayer's Entry Matvakama's Entry IceBite's Entry Crogenitor SkyGrexor's Entry Gulgolet2000's Entry Fourth Challenge: Grim Reaper This fourth challenge is creating a Muertovida Lieutenant. Do what ever you want to, but it must bear some resemblence to a Grim Reaper. All entrys must be made by Sept. 22. Currently accepting Votes. Deadline: Sept. 29th, 2012 Piminy's Entry Matvakama's Entry Fungus3's Entry IceBite's Entry Crogenitor SkyGrexor's Entry SkySlayer's Entry Gulgolet2000's Entry Grim Reaper Challenge Poll This contest has reached the specified deadline (September 22, 2012), so all entrys that were submited will now be voted. Which will you vote for? NOTE: if you have entered a creature for this contest, you cannot vote for your own entry. Piminy's Entry Matvakama's Entry fungus3's Entry IceBite's Entry Crogenitor SkyGrexor's Entry SkySlayer's Entry Gulgolet2000's Entry Category:DSFF Contests